The Will of Fire
by Sergeant Sasuita
Summary: Itachi wants to protect his brother. Shisui wants to protect Itachi. Danzo hates that the Uchiha clan and uses his power over both. (Warning: malexmale, mature themes, dubcon/noncon)
1. Chapter 1

Just like his owner, Danzo's studio was dark and dusty.

The man didn't look as old as Hiruzen, but he was twice as scary; thus would think a boy of Itachi's age. Not him. He was not allowed to be afraid.

Even though there were many things he feared.

That war may start again. That his precious brother would be in danger.

That said brother would have to live the same life that he was living.

He didn't hold a grudge against his father for training him since he was able to stand on his own legs.

War would have robbed his childhood anyway.

He had trained harder and harder not to please Fugaku, but to please him enough so that he would leave the younger be a child.

Sasuke was born in peaceful times. He was pure and blissfully ignorant. He had toys to play with and a mother's dedication.

Everything else had been already placed on the older brother's shoulders.

Itachi hoped that when the time would come for him to lead the clan, he would be able to change people's mindsets so that the Uchiha clan could live peacefully and protect Konoha like other clans did.

His father's plans were completely different from his dream.

The boy remembered his words:

"It's essential for the clan that you enter Anbu. No matter the cost. Do you understand it, Itachi?"

Despite what Fugaku wanted, Itachi was too young to enter Anbu.

Not that he had ever been a genin or taken part in animal rescue missions.

He graduated from the Academy in a year becoming a full-fledged shinobi like Shisui was already. There was no use for him to go to classes where they taught things he had practiced during the war.

Danzo had told his father that even if he was undoubtedly a prodigy, there was an age limitation for the Hokage's Black Ops. On the contrary, in his own division called Root age didn't matter.

It was a smaller group of soldiers but being a part of it guaranteed a future in the 'real' thing.

Itachi bowed deeply to pay his respect to the war hawk, who dismissed his gesture with a scowl.

"I don't trust any Uchiha. They are only loyal to themselves. They have no Will of Fire."

Except for the Will of Fire, not an Uchiha belief, the harsh words were a mirror image to those he heard from his father.

"You are the leader's son; you will lead your clan one day. I'll give you a chance to prove that you are better than your predecessors."

The old man's voice was gruff. The boy's was almost a whisper.

"I want to protect Konoha."

He really meant it. Sasuke deserved to live in a safe place.

"Well then, prove it."

When he clapped his hands two Root Anbu arrived, dragging a tied man wearing a Suna headband.

Danzo took out a kunai from his large kimono sleeve, letting it fall on the ground.

"Dispose of him."

Itachi rose from his bowed position.

He hated killing.

He had been thrown into the battlefield with Shisui as a courier for supplies and messages.

His cousin was not much older but he was more experienced. Watching him Itachi had learnt how to perform katon. Out of fear for him, hopelessly fighting rogue shinobi trying to abduct them for their eyes, he had first activated his sharingan.

He hadn't done much anyway, while Shisui had kept him safe, reassuring him that he wouldn't let anyone harm him and eventually drawing enemies' attention towards him.

Itachi felt lucky to have had him by his side, and he wanted to be the same for Sasuke.

By protecting Konoha his brother would never be in such situations.

He took the kunai and swiftly pierced the man's heart.

Danzo hummed with satisfaction.

He would turn this boy into a perfect weapon.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's note (sorry, this is quite long):<em>**

**_In the latest Kakashi filler arc there's a scene where Hiruzen and Kakashi are talking about the new Anbu recruit (Itachi) and Kakashi says: "Isn't he the one from Root?" The subtitles missed that part. In that arc Danzo has already his own Anbu called Root, but they look more like normal Anbu than Sai and the later Root members. According to both filler arc and previous episodes, after the massacre Hiruzen disbanded Danzo's squad, but he continued secretly._**

**_In my story I consider Danzo's Root as in the filler arc, an Anbu branch, loyal to the Hokage but obeying to Danzo directly._**

**_Itachi was shown with Danzo in the same place where Danzo gave orders to Sai, so it was natural to imagine him being in Root too, before joining Hiruzen's Anbu._**

**_There have been no flashbacks of Itachi in a three men team, all we know is that he witnessed war and he joined Anbu after having been a shinobi going to important missions that also Fugaku could attend so definitely a different path from the typical genin-chuunin stuff._**

**_Also I've always found fascinating the fics where there was a relationship between Itachi and Root. _**

**_I took my own liberties and included Shisui in the picture, but for a shorter while, because I like to twist canon only 'a little' and only when 'necessary' to my 'needs'. (= I like to create a 'plausible' context for my perverted ideas.)_**

_**I hope I didn't you bore to death with this note. I'll never write another this long, I swear. **_

_**Also, English is not my first language so feel free to point out any mistakes. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Warning: malexmale, abuse, hints of rape. If this is a problem to you please don't read.**_

_**I think there should be no need to specify that I do not approve of abuse or rape in real life, that this is just fiction story and that I am perfectly able to separate real life from fiction, but here I am repeating it, just in case.**_

* * *

><p>The perfect weapon refused to carry out an order only once.<p>

Shisui had been enrolled in Root too; being also important for their clan, he had been granted more freedom than anyone else in the whole branch.

During their free time he and Itachi used to spar on their own, train their greater genetic abilities, that no one who wasn't born Uchiha could understand or control.

That day both of them had been summoned by their leader.

Danzo was waiting in the large hall where he used to gather his squads.

"I have been asked by the Hokage to recommend my most trusted shinobi, but before I mention one of you, you must prove that you have the Will of Fire, unlike your clan."

It was nothing new. Danzo had always said that the only way an Uchiha could embrace the Will of Fire was through the detachment from their corrupt and evil clan.

"I want you to fight, now."

The boys stood up and took a fighting stance.

Every time he fought seriously, Shisui's otherwise gentle eyes gleamed with determination.

His tense jaw and the unkempt curls that framed his face gave him a fierce look.

The slightly hunched shoulders on his muscular body enhanced that impression, reminding of a predator about to jump on his prey.

Itachi's posture was more defensive, but not less effective.

He showed no emotions, like he wasn't even there. Like a doll.

"To death."

Noticing the surprise in his subordinates' eyes, the old man explained:

"You must be ready to eliminate everyone, even your families and comrades, should they be a threat to Konoha."

Shisui was the first one to react; he bowed deeply, touching the ground with his forehead.

"I humbly ask for your forgiveness but I won't obey."

Itachi imitated him.

For the first time in his life he refused to carry out an order. He was so used to people telling him what to do that he felt strange, incomplete.

Still, he couldn't even think about killing his best friend and role model, the one he considered an older brother, and something more.

"I am very disappointed by both of you. I thought you were better than the rest of your clan."

Danzo's reply was detached, even uninterested, as if the whole fight to the death thing had been just a fleeting thought.

"Lord Danzo, I am ready to do anything but not this. Itachi is not a traitor or a threat to Konoha. He's…He's the pupil you've been teaching the Will of Fire, like I am."

The old man's cane hit Shisui in the head; he took the blow without flinching.

"As expected, the strongest among the Uchiha has also the strongest pride. You are so impudent…how dare you answer back?"

His voice was full of venom, his rage hardly contained.

"I want the both of you to choose, now, your people or Konoha."

They kept their bowed position, wordlessly confirming that their commitment to the village hadn't changed.

"Itachi, you are dismissed for today."

The younger Uchiha left without looking back. Showing concern for his cousin would have made things worse.

Besides Shisui the Teleporter was the strongest shinobi in his clan.

Not only he had fought during the war when he was only a child, he had also helped him survive through it all.

Worrying for him would have meant not trusting his strength. It was not becoming for a warrior.

Therefore Itachi wasn't worried, even if he waited for hours by the river.

Even when his best friend finally showed up limping and slightly confused from a concussion.

There were purple bruises on his neck and below, on his hips and inner thighs, Itachi noticed while he helped his cousin wash away the caked blood from the back of his head.

"I'm alright now."

Shisui said, putting his uniform on after the bath. He received no reply, but it was a common occurrence for Itachi, who had plunged into the water half dressed and must have been freezing by that time.

Cold droplets were dripping from his bangs on his pale delicate face, and the wet clothes were sticking on his slender body.

Shisui had seen him shivering like this many times, during the war.

"I just couldn't do it."

He added to the silent monologue he had been doing in his head, in a soft spoken tone, trying to soften the worried look that the young prodigy surely wouldn't want to show.

He was the only one who could easily read Itachi.

He was the only one who remembered that even though his cousin had been raised as a tool, he was not born one. He was still capable of smiling, like he did when he felt Shisui's hand ruffling his black hair then gently pulling him into a hug.

He was cold too, but they would heat up together.

After a short while, with Danzo's recommendation, Itachi was enrolled into the Hokage's Anbu and Shisui was appointed Special jounin.

Nevertheless the Root leader's influence didn't loosen for both of them.

He would see that both Uchiha shinobi learn the Will of Fire. And their place.

He would make sure that Itachi –whose following his cousin's refusal to obey had neither been forgotten nor forgiven –would be punished as well.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Warning: malexmale, abuse, rape. (more dubcon than noncon, to be more specific). I**__**f this is a problem please don't read.**_

_**I think there should be no need to specify that I do not approve of abuse or rape in real life, that this is just fiction story and that I am perfectly able to separate real life from fiction, but here I am repeating it, just in case.**_

* * *

><p>Discontent within the Uchiha clan was spreading fast.<p>

Shisui's supposed suicide had been a hard blow for the clan. He was their best asset to take over Konoha.

A few months later the words coup d'état were rising to surface again though, and new strategies were being planned.

There was a meeting that night.

Itachi lied to his father, claiming he had a mission.

He didn't want to deal with the blindness of his clan.

Just for once he decided to be selfish and spend some time alone by river.

It was a beautiful starry night, but it was impossible to feel as one with its peaceful silence when everything was falling apart, in spite of his efforts.

_The slap had been so hard that Itachi felt his ear buzzing._

_It was his punishment for reminding Danzo not to rush, because the Hokage had promised he would find a peaceful way to deal with the Uchiha situation._

"_On your knees, Uchiha. You know what to do."_

_It was not the first time. In fact, it had been going on since years._

_When the tension between the clan and the village had risen again it had become an even more recurring event._

_Itachi freed the man's half hard length and began licking it slowly. Danzo yanked his ponytail. He heavily ran a finger on his fully exposed throat, traveling upwards along the thin trail of blood coming from his split lip._

_"You'd better put that filthy mouth to good use."_

_The boy opened his mouth to take it all in._

_"Your people have no Will of Fire. They're all traitors who deserve to die"_

_Growled the man, pulling out, and slapping his other cheek._

_The war hawkgestured him to stand up. Itachi stripped, before letting the other man bend him over his desk, not bothering to move the objects under him._

_He entered the Uchiha brutally, enjoying the tightness around him and the sight of the boy's blood each time he pulled out of him only to thrust deeper and harder._

_"You're nothing but a whore, aren't you?"_

_The Root leader was easily aroused when he felt he had full power. No matter how strong Itachi was, until his clan was planning a coup he couldn't do anything but obey, to avoid repercussions._

_"You damned Uchiha are nothing but a disgrace."_

_Humiliating Itachi meant humiliating the entire clan, in the elder's mind._

_Like every elderly person reaching orgasm was a slow process, which required long sessions._

_Danzo grabbed the prodigy by the arm, turning him over and starting pounding again. The boy's chest was littered with cuts and marks caused by what was on the table. Soon his back would look the same. Still, his voice was almost inaudible, except for occasional low moans._

_The kind of moans that could not be mistaken for sounds of pleasure._

Before leaving, Sasuke had asked him help with shuriken throwing. Hearing another "Sorry Sasuke, maybe next time" he had complained that his older brother never spent time with him.

As usual, Itachi had gestured him to come closer then jokingly poked his forehead.

It was endearing how the boy would believe him, and run to him, every single time.

When he was his age the unconditional love that his mother and father were supposed to give him had already been replaced by expectations and duties. He deeply respected his parents, he even loved them as he loved his village, but he had stopped trusting them blindly.

_Danzo pulled out once more, shoving Itachi's body to be stretched out on the long side of the desk._

_With the agility of the seasoned fighter he was, the elder jumped on the table, looming over the boy, his swollen cock peeking out of the loosely hanging kimono._

_"I don't care about what Hiruzen says. You should all be crushed."_

_Danzo sank his foot deep in Itachi's stomach; the sudden lack of air caused the young man to stifle a pained groan._

_"I should just use my squads to put them down before it's too late."_

_The old man added the other foot. He could feel the boy's muscles quivering and struggling to support his full weight._

_"Maybe I should start with your brother."_

_He stroked himself a couple of times at the view of his victim, tightening his fists and trying to take in some air. His usually blank expression was almost scared. Was it for the lack of oxygen or for his threat?_

_Finally he moved, releasing Itachi from the pressure, letting him take a deep breath._

When he had turned his back to leave Sasuke had tackled him, encircling his arms around his stomach as tight as he could, not wanting to let him go.

_Danzo lowered and sat on his upper chest._

_"You should hate your clan too."_

_His wicked glance didn't reach Itachi's eyes, fixed somewhere low._

_"I am sure your father would say nothing if he saw you submitting to me like this…"_

_He added viciously, grabbing Itachi by the head to take him in his mouth again._

_"He wanted you in Anbu so much that he probably commanded you to do anything I asked."_

_The boy focused on trying not to choke on the senile organ._

_His father was a strict man. He wanted his son to be a perfect shinobi and the future leader of the clan._

_He could have never imagined that Danzo liked this sort of things. He would not want this for him. Wouldn't he?_

_"You are just a tool for your clan."_

_He wasn't a tool for Shisui. He wasn't a tool for Sasuke._

_Besides, wasn't he just a tool for the village too?_

_"It's your clan's fault…"_

_Danzo's grip clawed at his skull. The old man's breath became erratic._

_"If you are…"_

_The bitter taste of his seed filled Itachi's mouth._

"…_Here…now."_

_He forced himself to swallow._

_The old man's grip didn't loosen until he did so._

As usually Itachi had put on an –almost –impassive façade but he had deeply enjoyed the affectionate attack.

He had lightly squeezed Sasuke's arms, and lowering his head he had reveled in the warmth of the child's embrace.

If only he could stay like this forever…

Instead he couldn't allow his brother to get too close to him. The blood and filth on his hands and on his soul would have seeped through him, tainting the little boy.

It was painful to know that he was the responsible for making Sasuke feel neglected, despite how hard he was trying to fix things so that the village could be the best place where the boy could live.

Friends who would become comrades with time, teachers caring about children's safety, adults protecting them until they were ready to protect themselves; his brother needed this more than tangible proofs of love from the flawed person that he was.

It was better protecting him from afar; much like the Root did to the Leaf.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks to all those who read my story so far, especially to Arishandera (your stories and your Itachi are an inspiration!) and Rotisserie Jimothy (I'll wait for you in the filthy girls's section of hell xD)**

**I picture you readers either cringing or shaking your head like 'why am I even reading this'. I can picture a small group of people feeling guilty because they're are liking this too much. Well, I obviously belong to this group. I 've always been intrigued by scenarios where the victim is strong but has to submit in order to protect someone or something, and for how I see it Itachi's selfless personality is perfect for this. I am sorry if my story is offending someone's moral or even someone's headcanons. Or maybe I'm not..this is my story, after all ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Warning: malexmale, abuse, hints of rape. If this is a problem to you please don't read.**_

_**I think there should be no need to specify that I do not approve of abuse or rape in real life, that this is just fiction story and that I am perfectly able to separate real life from fiction, but here I am repeating it, just in case.**_

* * *

><p>He wondered if Shisui had ever felt as dirty as he was feeling now.<p>

Despite Itachi's perceptive nature, the curly Uchiha had always been hard to read, as reassuring as unpredictable.

Like that time by the river, when he had played with his long hair, still wet from a long swim, before abruptly kissing him.

Itachi hadn't reacted, not knowing what it meant or what to do.

On the contrary his cousin seemed to have enough knowledge of the matter.

"Close your eyes, don't think, just enjoy it!"

He had said.

Then the delicate and tentative brushing of his soft lips had become a deeper contact, and the elder's tongue had guided his own into a sensual dance.

Later Shisui had confessed that he wasn't as experienced as he had bragged about, but to Itachi it had never mattered.

To him his cousin was the one who had taught him how to skip rocks, how to control his Water Release, how to kiss and everything that came after.

It was always the elder who started every time, during their hasty and heated secret encounters, while Itachi only followed his lead, his body responding but his mind never completely into it, haunted by too many ghosts, unable to let himself go.

Shisui knew it, but never complained. Until the day he died, he had tried to protect him just like he had done when they were scared war children.

He could not shield him from the harsh reality; they both were too deep into it since the day they were born.

Nevertheless he had done everything in his power to lessen his younger cousin's burden, shrugging off humiliation and abuse like a small price to pay for the safety of the loved ones.

Unlike him, Itachi was not good at hiding his pain behind a smile.

It was easier for him to shut every emotion down and put some distance between him and Sasuke.

The boy was starting to feel competitive towards him.

He craved for their father's praises and felt frustrated because no matter how hard he tried, his juvenile successes were not enough for a man whose only thought was achieving power.

To reach his goal Fugaku needed only a prodigy, such as his first born son was.

Perfection not being the most desirable condition was a difficult concept to grasp for Sasuke's pure mind, not yet able to understand that people's admiration was not as disinterested as his own.

Itachi hoped that this feeling would help him move on when he would be gone. He would make sure it would at least make his brother stronger.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Warning: malexmale, abuse, rape. (more dubcon than noncon, to be more specific). I**__**f this is a problem please don't read.**_

_**I think there should be no need to specify that I do not approve of abuse or rape in real life, that this is just fiction story and that I am perfectly able to separate real life from fiction, but here I am repeating it, just in case.**_

* * *

><p>Even if Shisui was the only one Itachi didn't fully understand, there had been one time when the younger had read the older like an open book.<p>

It was true what they said about being connected on a deeper level during a certain act.

It seemed to work regardless of the context.

_"Itachi, I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…" _

_Shisui's voice was breathy, and broken. _

_"This will soon end…please resist a little longer"_

_Danzo's shadow looming over the two boys forced the older to stop talking and plunge into him with renewed vigor._

_Itachi hissed, biting his lip._

_"He's not supposed to enjoy it, Uchiha. And neither should you, in a way."_

_Remarked Danzo, coldly._

_It was supposed to be a degrading act, for both of them._

_Itachi, the future Uchiha leader, had to be treated like an inferior being._

_He had to suffer, and suffer he did. The rough penetration, the fast pace tearing him apart, not giving him time to adjust to Shisui's length, the tightness around his neck._

_To punish Itachi's loyalty to his cousin in spite of Danzo's orders, the old man had ordered Shisui himself to beat him hard._

_With a glance, the prodigy had prohibited his best friend to refuse._

_Shisui's look was scared; he couldn't do anything to stop hurting the most important person of his life, when all he wanted was to hold his lean frame and take him somewhere safe._

_Instead, the beating had lasted until, hardly conscious, Itachi was lying on the ground silently spitting blood, his face covered by the bangs._

_Then Danzo had strapped something on his neck; a collar, with a chain attached to it._

_He had tied his arms tightly behind his back and blindfolded him._

_Not that he –or Shisui- would have tried anything; their clan, everyone they knew, were at stake._

_Shisui had been given the leash; Itachi was like a dog to him anyway._

_The long haired Uchiha didn't mind the humiliation. He knew the Root leader, and he had expected a degrading retaliation. He remembered the bruises Shisui had carried for days._

_Itachi thought his cousin's punishment was over, but it wasn't._

_He knew that forcing Shisui to hurt and defile him would destroy the one who protected him since they were kids._

_His lover –they never thought of each other in such term, for their relationship was not just that –had explored his body in many ways, teaching him to do the same._

_He had never taken him because he didn't want to cause him pain, not even for a second, his cousin had told him once._

_There were plenty of ways to feel good, he had added mischievously during a sparring session where the sparring had ended much too early._

_Itachi felt the leash loosen up and Shisui's hand on his back. A caress, as gentle as subtle, then his cousin pushed his face on the ground and gripped his hips._

_The thrusts slowed down, but they didn't stop. They went deeper instead, and lasted longer._

_A sudden yank forced his head up again._

_He could feel Danzo's presence standing in front of him; without a word, he freed his member from the heavy robes._

_There was no need to tell Itachi what to do._

_He had been taught by his cousin, whose seed was slowly trickling on his thighs, whose hands, still on his hips, were slightly shaking._

_He knew Shisui would feel even more guilty for that, Itachi thought, while the old man released in his mouth._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Warning: malexmale, abuse, hints of tape. If this is a problem to you please don't read.**_

_**I think there should be no need to specify that I do not approve of abuse or rape in real life, that this is just fiction story and that I am perfectly able to separate real life from fiction, but here I am repeating it, just in case.**_

* * *

><p>After the massacre, on a yearly basis Itachi used to update Konoha about Akatsuki activities.<p>

His top secret scrolls were retrieved by Root shinobi.

There was something about them that seemed off.

On one occasion the Uchiha examined one of them, an incredibly pale young man, whose dark hair and eyes looked a little like Sasuke's.

His brother had never had such a blank expression, though. The love and admiration he had felt as a child had turned to fear and hate.

The shinobi had a seal on his tongue; Danzo had indeed polished his methods since he left.

Even if Hiruzen had disbanded his squad, paradoxically the war hawk had managed to do exactly what he wanted.

Itachi's Tsukuyomi was no match for the old man's countermeasures.

It was easy to penetrate the nin's mind without breaking it, and see a nameless orphan raised with an older boy through the hardest training and isolation, subjected to the disgusting treatment he knew too well. The pale one got used to offer his body to please Danzo as it were another task required of him; the older one did no different, but he tried taking the most upon himself.

Itachi couldn't help thinking about Shisui.

He saw Shin, this was his name, dying from illness, thus assuring his younger brother to live, and his thoughts went to Sasuke. Unlike the Root shinobi, his brother would be happy to see him die.

He was experiencing the symptoms of an illness too, caused by overuse of the sharingan.

He thought he deserved it, just as he deserved the increasing blindness and the tiredness caused by the constant use of chakra, the burning in his lungs and every cough fit that left him breathless and aching in every fiber of his body.

He struggled to stay alive, though. He could not leave this world without giving Sasuke what he wanted, his revenge, and what he needed, even if he wasn't aware of it; his eyes, so he would never end up sick and blind as he was, and all his powers.

Sasuke had escaped from the village, but he would be forgiven. Killing his clan's slayer, the responsible for every wrong action he may have committed, would make him a hero.

He would never fall into Danzo's hands, as he, and the unconscious Root had.

The old man was now teaching his shinobi to erase every emotion, using him –the man who slew his entire clan –as a role model of loyalty to the village.

Ironically he also used Itachi to show the only fault of the Uchiha massacre: leaving one person alive, according to the old man a terrible mistake, proving that he hadn't properly erased his emotions, and that the current Root training was the only way to create perfect shinobi.

To avoid the miscalculations and mistakes made by the one who was dreamt about leading his clan to a peaceful coexistence, the Root enrolled only orphans, taking them when they were too young to have other memories, raising them in couples, isolated from the world where they would learn about other values and lifestyles.

Finally they would have to fight each other to death. The trauma erased every emotion from the winner, turning him into the perfect weapon.

As Shisui and he had never been, thought Itachi, imagining spiky unruly hair and a lively look on the Root shinobi, before releasing him from his technique and disappearing into a flock of crows.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks to all the readers, and especially to those who reviewed my story, and even more to the gentle soul who defined my writing classy (you made my day!). I hope you liked it ^^**


End file.
